1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of detecting a defect in the organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of easily detecting a dark spot defect in the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable display devices, such as notebooks, mobile phones and portable media players (“PMP”s) as well as fixed display devices, such as televisions (“TV”s) and monitors, become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display devices are being widely used for such devices. A flat panel display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and may be classified into a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc. based on the type of the display panel.
An organic light-emitting display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting layer may emit light at a luminance level corresponding to an electric current flowing between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting display device may display a desired image by controlling the electric current flowing between the anode and the cathode.
When an organic light-emitting display panel is manufactured, impurities (such as moisture or oxygen) that penetrate into the organic light-emitting display panel may oxidize or contaminate an organic light-emitting layer, thereby degrading the performance of an organic light-emitting diode. Furthermore, outgassing from an organic insulating layer included in the organic light-emitting display panel may contaminate the organic light-emitting layer, thereby degrading the performance of the organic light-emitting diode. Organic light-emitting diodes located in a region having impurities or outgassing may be degraded. Thus, the emission luminance of the organic light-emitting diodes located in the region having impurities or outgassing may be lower than the emission luminance of normal organic light-emitting diodes such that dark spots may occur on the organic light-emitting display panel and cause defects in the organic light-emitting display device.
The degradation of an organic light-emitting diode due to impurities or outgassing may gradually develop over time. Therefore, a dark spot may not be visible immediately after the production of a product and may become clearly visible over time. Thus, a dark spot defect undetected immediately after the production of the product may be detected after the passage of time.